One Month Anniversary
by Pyret
Summary: Severus and James are Celebrating thier One Month Anniversary


One Month Anniversery

'I hold you, I will be your shoulder to cry on, I'll be your shoulder to lean on, and I'll be your light in dark places.

So do not disappear into a path I cannot fallow'

James steps inside the bathroom, looking behind himself he sees an unsure Severus taking a step inside the bathroom. The fear in his eyes shows clearly consider they're looking at him.

"Don't fear, Sev." James tells him with a smile as he tugs Severus into a hug, feeling how his boyfriend relaxed instantly against him. Severus sighs in pleasure, the words "sev" made him relax. That word always made him relax and to get his nerves in control, the word sev was a word made of trust from James point of view. James cares the fingers up and down Severus waists, sending shivers down his boyfriend spines, knowing it had a calming effect on Severus.

"Relax. I will not do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable." James whispers in his boyfriend ear with a shooting voice. Severus nods against James shoulder knowing that James spoke the truth. James release Snape from his hold, looking into the dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Feeling better?" James asks.

Severus nods and smiles a little with a slightly wondering how James would react when he saw his body. They hadn't gone that far into the relationship yet, the only path that they stayed on was, soft caressing's, kissing and snuggled, but no clothing had been tugged off, so taking this to a whole new level was a bit scary. Both of them wanting this safe feeling in this relationship, not to rush into anything, it made Severus warm inside having someone that looked at his needs and what he wanted, but in truth James did want this too and it made him breathe in a sign of relief. Planting a kiss on James lips this was their one month anniversary gift of promise and trust.

James starts to undress, doing the first move so Severus would get his courage to start undressing. Severus feels himself blush when the tanned skin in front of him raveled itself in front of his eyes, well knowing why he had fallen in love with James from the beginning. His nervousness came back as he starts to undo the first button on his robe with trembling fingers.

Fingers helps him undo the rest of the buttons and his eyes met James playful ones, seeing the naked body in front of his made him blush.

James smiles when he sees Severus blush as he continues with opening the buttons on Severus robe and god they were not few of them. The outer robe slides from the shoulders and lands on the bathroom floor and James continue with the white dress shirt seeing more of the pale skin in front of his eyes made him want to taste it. Leaning forward his teeth made a connection with the soft pale skin, licking his way up to the collar bone and biting down softly a moan was brought out from Severus lips and he feels his boyfriend shiver and tremble with desire. The shirt fell down on the floor and his fingers begin to work on the belt and the pants falls down fallowed with the boxer shorts. Severus steps out from his pants and kicking away the boxer shorts not breaking the kiss that turns heater within the moment. Hands cares over sensitive skin, fingers brush up Severus back soon does the fingers stop when they brush over abused skin, abused skin in this case was years of torture. James pulls away from the kiss and looks into Severus eyes, seeing the pain in them. Severus sees James eyes turn to anger, knowing that kind of anger wasn't direct at him made him relax. James tries to calm down he had heard story's that Severus home life wasn't pleasant but not hearing it from his boyfriends own mind and soul made it more difficult to comfort his love. He did know that Severus wanted to find the right words to explain to him, but in this moment nothing could slip away.

"Who made those?" James asks looking into Severus eyes for a sign.

"You know who." Severus whispers looking into James eyes with a tear sliding down his cheek. James strokes away the tear, knowing very well from what he had heard had made those scars on Severus back. James leans down giving the thin lips a kiss in comfort.

"He's not going stop us at this moment, not now or never…" James tells him in a whisper.

Severus smiles at that liking that idea, his fingers brushing against James muscular chest.

"I hold you, I will be your shoulder to cry on, I'll be your shoulder to lean on, I'll be your light in dark places." James tells him giving those thin lips a soft kiss.

"So do not disappear into a path I cannot fallow."

James tells him pulling his love into his arms, concealing him, drawing out his strength. Severus sighs in pleasure a feeling of safeness creep under his skin. He hated his home life, he hated his father. He hated what his father had done to him, scars on his body that would never heal from the abuse and torture. Sometimes he didn't think that James deserved him, but James loved him for being him snarky and dark or in the more categories for James he said something about. "Snarky, dark, mysterious and incredible sexy." Whatever he did mean about that or his chocolate velvet voice that made James tremble according to him. Those words made Severus all warm inside. He felt home with James like nothing could hurt him except his Slytherin pride. He chuckles at that, he felt safe and at home and home is where the heart is. Right?

"Let's get into the shower, before both of us gets cold." James breaks the silence smiling mischievous at Severus.

Severus chuckles almost forgetting that they were naked, the warmth from James body concealed him in a way he never thought about his nakedness, he grabs a hold on James hand and leads him inside the shower hearing a chuckling from James as he turns on the water and the warm water hit their faces, traveling down the rest of their body's caressing away the coldness of the winter. Severus steps into James arms feeling a warm naked body press against his and a passion awaken inside him. Electricity shot right through him knowing that James felt that too. Fingers start to cares the sensitive skin moist lips covers each other's. Severus inch closer to the warm body wanting more, wanting to feel more, waning to experience more, a kiss on his throat made him whimper with desire and fingers cares down his hips. He could just explode by this sensation this was something new.

"James." He moans and whimpers as their rock hard members starts to rub against each other, pulsing electricity between their desire made bodies. Lips covered Severus once more and pants sounds in the bathroom by two people in lust. Severus whole body trembles and James holds his arm around his hips or else he would have fallen, his legs don't feel safe to trust when the feeling of pleasure ran through him and he explode and the bite in his shoulder was the answer of James own release.

"Wow." Was all Severus gets out as he pants after breath, letting the water drenched away their recent activity. A kiss was pressed against his head. He looks up and into James lust filled eyes.

"I hope more of those activities will be in the future." James asks pressing a kiss to Severus lips. Severus chuckles into the kiss as James reach after the shampoo bottle to begin to wash his boyfriend hair while kissing Severus senseless.

Severus just enjoys the touch, it was good to have someone that cared, and someone that loved him, those cares was possessive. He liked it he liked being wanted and James loved him. Those fingers cares over his scars, he doesn't flinch or try to run away, knowing that James would never hurt him. His scars have a story a story which James knows about. James just whispers in his ear and tells him that he's a survivor. Severus smiles and pressed his lips to James.

"You're my strength to Sev, never forget that." James whispers to his boyfriend.

"Happy anniversary." He whispers pressing his lips once again against his lover, feeling the water run past their moist lips as he silent his partner with a kiss.


End file.
